Charles Taze Russell
thumb|Charles Taze Russell thumb|Charles Taze Russell Charles Taze Russell (Allegheny (Pennsylvania), 16 februari 1852 – Pampa (Texas), 31 oktober 1916) was de Amerikaanse stichter van de Bible Students Association, volgens sommigen de voorloper van de Jehova's getuigen. Hij werd presbyteriaans opgevoed door zijn diepreligieuze ouders. Op zeer jonge leeftijd werd hij medebestuurder in de kledingzaken van zijn vader. Rond het begin van de jaren 1870 of iets later had hij al een aanzienlijk fortuin verworven. Op zestienjarige leeftijd sloegen Russell's religieuze gevoelens om in twijfel, met name vanwege de leerstelling van het hellevuur. Russell vond het onbegrijpelijk dat een God van liefde mensen voor eeuwig zou pijnigen in een hel. Hoewel hij zijn geloof in de Bijbel verloor, bleef hij wel bidden tot God en zette zijn zoektocht naar waarheid voort. Ergens in 1869 hield Jonas Wendell een adventistische bijeenkomst waar Russell bij toeval passeerde. Russell ging naar binnen en bleef luisteren. Door de boodschap die daar werd gebracht, werd zijn geloof in de Bijbel hersteld. Onmiddellijk daarna startte Russell een bijbelstudieklas met enkele van zijn vrienden. De vroege opvattingen van Russell zijn in grote mate beïnvloed door - of zelfs ontstaan uit - de opvattingen van de Second Adventist-beweging. De grondlegger van die beweging was William Miller, die geloofde dat Christus zou wederkomen in 1844. Nadat die voorspelling niet was uitgekomen, versplinterde zijn aanhang in vele bewegingen, waarvan de Zevendedagsadventisten de belangrijkste is. Russell nam veel ideeën van deze groeperingen over, zonder dat hij zelf aanhanger werd van één ervan. Russell werd in hoge mate beïnvloed door Nelson H. Barbour, de uitgever van de "Herald of the Morning". Van Barbour nam Russell de interpretatie rond 1874 en 1914 over. Na een conflict over de betekenis van Jezus' offeranderlijke dood, scheidden de wegen van Barbour en Russell. Russell begon daarop in 1879 met het uitgeven van zijn eigen blad: "The Watchtower" (De Wachttoren) en een stortvloed aan boeken (met als belangrijkste de serie "Schriftstudies"), pamfletten en andere geschriften. Samen met zijn vriend William Henry Conley richtte hij in 1881 Zion's Watch Tower Society op. Conley werd hiervan president, Russell fungeerde als secretaris-penningmeester. Op 15 december 1884 werd dit genootschap formeel ingeschreven in Pittsburgh (Pennsylvania, Verenigde Staten) als Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society met Charles Taze Russell als president. Na verloop van tijd ontwikkelden groepjes abonnees op "The Watchtower" tot bijbelstudieklassen en later tot ecclesia's (gemeenten) en was er sprake van een op zichzelf staande beweging. Deze stond bekend als "(Ernstige) Bijbelonderzoekers" of "Russellisten" (een naam die zijzelf niet accepteerden). thumb|Russell was ervan overtuigd dat de afmetingen in de [[Piramide van Cheops|Grote piramide van Gizeh profetische betekenis hadden]]Russell was gefascineerd door piramidologie. Zijn eerste werken zijn een poging aan te tonen dat de afmetingen van de Grote piramide (van Gizeh) een bevestiging of ondersteuning zijn van Bijbelse profetieën. Zijn graf is zelfs in de vorm van een piramide, zie hier voor een afbeelding van zijn graf. Tot aan zijn dood in 1916 was hij overtuigd dat de gebeurtenissen in 1914 zouden culmineren in de opname van alle ware christenen in de hemel. Na zijn dood ontstonden splintergroeperingen (die bekend staan onder de verzamelnaam Vrije Bijbelonderzoekers) waarvan vele nog altijd actief zijn (met name in de V.S.). De grootste ervan (Jehova's Getuigen) staat - merkwaardig genoeg - het verst af van Russells oorspronkelijke gedachtegoed. Hoewel Russell in zijn testament had bepaald dat hij zou moeten worden opgevolgd door een redactioneel comité waarvan hij de leden bij name noemde, werd hij (na een felle strijd hierover) als president van het Wachttorengenootschap opgevolgd door Joseph Franklin Rutherford. Externe links Onderstaand enkele links naar bewegingen die zijn gebaseerd op het gedachtegoed van Russell (dit is slechts een vrij willekeurige greep; er zijn er tientallen): *Dawn Bible Students Association Eén van de grootste bewegingen van de Vrije Bijbelonderzoekers *Fort Worth Bible Students Bevat de belangrijkste werken van Russell online (Engelstalig) *AGS Consulting Een zeer zionistische tak van het Russellisme *Associated Bible Students of Central Ohio Een tak met (verrassend grote) aanhang in Roemenië *Jehova's getuigen Officiële site van het Wachttorengenootschap *Biographie van Pastor Russell Russell, Charles Taze Russell, Charles Taze Russell, Charles Taze categorie:Personen